


Long Game

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday Thranduil found little love notes addressed to him on his throne, and when he would return to his chambers there were presents and more notes left, this had gone on for months now, and Thranduil was desperate to find out who was leaving them, he had grown attached to the loving words on the paper, the homemade cookies, gifts everything about this person and their love for him, he just wanted to know who it was. 

Tapping his fingers on his throne Thranduil was deep in thought on how he could find out who the sender of the notes was, hearing footsteps Thranduil turned his head to the side and watched Keerla approaching the throne.

Keerla was one of the best archers in the army, she was taller than most of the female elves, and had short white hair that only reached her shoulders, she came from one of the oldest elven family's and had been Thranduil's friend though his whole life, and supported him through the loss of his late wife. 

"What has your face so twisted my lord?" Keerla asked in a teasing way. 

"Titles, really Keerla?" Thranduil huffed while rolling his eyes at her. 

Laughing she shrugged her shoulders and started to ascended the stairs to the throne, stopping at the second one to the top and sitting down on it placing one leg up she leaned on it while looking up at her friend. 

"So grumpy, what is the matter?" She asked when she saw Thranduil was deep in thought again. 

Pulling the papers from his side, he handed them to Keerla "it's been months now, and I still can't find her" sitting back in his throne, Thranduil shut his eyes as Keerla, read the notes. 

"Well, someone has a liking to you, I'm surprised anyone can love that grumpy face" she teased making Thranduil move forward and gently push her, making her laugh and himself smile. 

"Will you find her for me?" Thranduil asked with pleading eyes. 

With a nod Keerla stood up and handed the notes back, turning she descended the stairs at the bottom she turned back to see Thranduil staring at the ceiling, shaking her head at her old friend, he really was in love she thought to herself.

....

Days had went passed and Thranduil waited for Keerla to give him an update on her search, growing bored of waiting, Thranduil left his chambers and made his way to her's, reaching the door he stopped and knocked waiting for her permission to entre, not hearing anything he knocked again but louder, still not getting a response Thranduil extended his hand and turned the handle, calling out to her as he made his way into her room. 

Walking through the hallway Thranduil stopped at the smell of freshly baked cookies, smiling at the smell he took another step but stopped when his eyes landed on the paper on the table, it was the same paper, the love notes were written on, putting two and two together Thranduil turned and left her room, rushing back to his own, it couldn't be her, it just couldn't be Thranduil thought as he turned the corner to his chambers. 

Stopping in front of the guard Thranduil had worked out a plan "If anyone is looking for me, tell them I am in the forest" He ordered the guard and getting a nod he continued "you may leave your post, I would like to be alone" with another nod the guard turned and walked away from him, entering his chambers Thranduil pulled the wood screen around himself and sat down behind it waiting.

....

Hearing his door open Thranduil held his breath as he heard the soft footsteps walking down his hallway, as the smell of the cookies hit his nose again, making his mouth water, lifting himself up as slowly as he could he leaned forward and watched as Keerla appeared placing the cookies on the bed and a note, before he watched her turn and leave the room. 

Waiting a few more minutes Thranduil finally stood and walked over to the bed, picking up the cookies that were still hot, placing one in his mouth he turned and sat on the bed, opening the note and reading the fresh words of love, feeling the cookie drop from his mouth Thranduil really couldn't believe it, Keerla was his secret admirer, and now he had a tough decision, should he tell her he knows or should he play the long game that she has done, for all these years.


	2. Long Game part 2

Walking through the halls Thranduil’s mind was in racing in a circle, how did he miss the signs that Keerla had feelings for him, how did he miss it that only her, his son and some guards had access to his private chamber, how did he miss the small looks she gave him? Letting out a small huff Thranduil went to the royal gardens to clear his mind in hopes he could come up with an answer to all his questions. 

Standing in the training area Keerla was focused on the target in front of her, lowing her heart rate as she held her breath she let the arrow she was holding go, hearing it whistling through the air until it hit the target right in the bullseye, lowing her arm and bow she turned to collect another arrow, when her eyes watched as Thranduil passed the door looked troubled, tilting her head to the side, she placed her bow down on the table and followed him. 

….

Sitting on the bench listing to the water Thranduil’s ears picked up the approaching soft footsteps and he knew it was Keerla, he had passed the training area and saw her there, taking deep breaths he sat there and waited for her to enter the gardens as an idea come into his mind and twisted his mouth into a smirk. 

Peeking around the door Keerla eyes landed on the back of Thranduil, wetting her lips she took a breath and entered the garden wondering if he had found her new note, “Thranduil?” She called out to him and watched as he tilted his head towards her and placed a small smile on his lips “how was your walk in the forest?” She asked as she walked around to the front of the bench and sat on the floor in front of him. 

Hiding his smile Thranduil nodded “it was delightful, as always” he said as he pulled the new love note out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands “and when I got back to my chamber, I found another note and some amazing cookies” He continued and watched as Keerla eyed the note before he handed it over to her “any luck in finding who this person is?” Thranduil asked watching her reading the note, smiling to himself that his plan worked.

Reading over her own words Keerla shock her head “nothing yet Thranduil, but I will keep searching” handing the note back she held a small smile at his nod while he tucked it back into his pocket and stood, holding his hand out for her, taking it he pulled her to her feet and stood there rubbing a small circle into the back of her hand, making her face slowly heat up with the close intimate action. 

Leaning closer to Keerla, Thranduil brushed his face past hers feeling how hot her cheek was and hearing the sudden intake of a breath, wetting his lips he whispered into her ear “good, because I am growing frustrated with just words on paper, the things I want to do to this person would even make the Valar blush” before letting go of her hand and returning back inside his realm with a large grin on his face at how red Keerla now was, he too could play the long game, but how long can she now last he thought to himself as he made his way to his chambers, hoping she would follow.


End file.
